


Until You Fall Asleep

by ravenarld



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarld/pseuds/ravenarld
Summary: Solomon had a nightmare of Ivy leaving. He seeks comfort from his lover.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Until You Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a prompt list where I'm writing fanfics based on the Obey Me Cards' name. This one is based on the name of Solomon's SR card called "Until You Fall Asleep".
> 
> Italics = Solomon's thoughts

Solomon found himself in a familiar room. _His room_. But what is this uneasy feeling?

"Do you even love me?" He heard the voice of his beloved. Broken and strained.

He turned around and there, in the middle of the room, stand Ivy and...him?

_What in devildom is going on?_

His girlfriend stood in front of the other Solomon who was just staring at her with an unreadable expression. Meanwhile, tears ran down Ivy's cheeks, yet her face twisted with anger.

"Solomon, do you even love me?" she asked again, practically yelling this time when she didn't receive any answer.

_Of course, I love you!_

He yelled but was not heard. He screamed at his dumb duplicate for making the woman he loves the most cry. Whatever happened for his lover to be angry at him.

"I am tired, Sol. I can't be with you if this relationship seems to be one-sided."

_It's not one-sided. I love you. Don't leave me_

His duplicate finally spoke, "Then leave."

_You fool!_

Ivy's eyes widened in shock, but then narrowed, "If that's what you wish then I'll gladly leave out of your side." she said one last time and stormed out of the room.

_No, Ivy! I love you! I love you dearly! Don't-_

"-Leave me!" Solomon bolted up, waking up in sweat and panting. He looked around his surroundings and found himself in his room, but this time, on his bed.

"It was just a dream," he muttered to himself. It took him a while to clear up his mind. _Ah yes, I remember now._

He and Ivy were studying after class for the mid-terms. Well, that was what Ivy came for, but he had hidden goals. It was already late at night when they realized how long they have been "studying" that it was too dangerous for Ivy to talk back to the House of Lamentation. In all honesty, he wanted to sleep with his beloved girlfriend.

Speaking of his girlfriend...

He looked at his side where Ivy was supposed to be sound asleep but found the spot empty.

_No, don't let it be true_

Panickily, he got up from the bed and went to search for her. After centuries of solitude, he doesn't wish to return to that old life. He finally has someone dear to cherish and to never abandon him. Though the latter was utterly false. With him being immortal, it means he has to watch her grow old without him. And someday, he has to-

_No! No! No! Cease that thought_

Solomon marched down the quiet hallways of Purgatory Hall. He was glad that Simeon and Luke were away at the Celestial Realm for some angel business. Either way, he doesn't care.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from the kitchen. Restless, he barged in, startling the one person he has been looking for.

"Sol! You scared me!" Ivy's wide eyes softened as she saw that it was just her lover, but it didn't last long when she noticed his distressed state, "Sol, what's wrong? Ahh!"

He didn't let her talk longer and ran up to her, pulling the startled pink-haired into his tight embrace. He didn't care if he knocked off the glass of water of her hand. He just wanted to feel her, to know that she was still there and that she hasn't left him.

"You're still here," he said breathlessly, "You...you didn't leave me." He tightened his hold around. Burying his head against the crook of her neck, he inhaled her scent. _Lavender._ Yes, she's still here. She hasn't left him.

Despite the difficulty of breathing due to the tight hold, she returned the embrace, patting and caressing his back. She was terrible with her words, but for him, she tried her best at comforting him.

"I'm sorry," She gave a gentle kiss on his shoulder, "I'm still here. I'm not leaving. I don't plan to." Pushing him slightly to breathe and to look at his eyes, she wiped the fallen tears on his cheeks with her thumb. Solomon was probably unaware of it because of his distressed state.

Ivy gently reached for his hand and squeezed it, "Let's go to bed." Solomon simply nodded.

The walk back to the bedroom was silent. Ivy made a mental note to clean up the broken glass that Solomon has knocked off of her hand. For the time being, she rather be with her lover. Once they settled back to the comfort of the sorcerer's bed and in their embrace. They stayed silent for a while, giving Solomon time to calm his thoughts and to register that she was still there with him.

On a more familiar occasion, it was usually Ivy who was in need of comfort when her anxiety attacks her. So, it was surprised when the tables have turned.

"You left me." Solomon finally spoke up when his body and mind finally relaxed, "You left me because you think our relationship was one-sided."

"It's not, is it?" Ivy asked. The sorcerer gripped the hem of his shirt that she was wearing as pyjamas then loosened.

"It's not," He sighed then pulled back to stare at her gray eyes, "I love you." He confessed. He knew that he rarely says those three words to her but he really does love her. She was his light.

Ivy smiled and kissed his lips lightly then buried her face on his chest, "I love you too, Sol."

He pressed his lips on the crown of her head, "Go to sleep." He has kept her up for far too late. He felt her shook her head. He looked down to meet her eyes looking up to her.

"You go to sleep first. I'll watch you until you fall asleep."

And he did. That night, he slept in the comforts of his beloved's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with my last remaining braincells last night.
> 
> Follow me on :  
> [Tumblr](https://ravenarld.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ravenarld)
> 
> And Buy me [Kofi](https://ko-fi.com/ravenarld)


End file.
